


Pokemon breeding: hops' time to shine

by moonwolfdragonfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Pokemon, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Rape, Rope Bondage, crazy brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: hops was down on the dumps and during a rainy day he thought a Pokemon nursery is more then what he seems, and discovered about what kind of underworld was stumbled into.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), hop/charizard
Kudos: 65





	Pokemon breeding: hops' time to shine

Hours after hops battle with bede he was on a bit of a slump, he battle three more trainers and he too lost, he just didn’t get it, he is the younger brother of the champion and he did everything his brother would do he used type advantage too but still loose, the last battle he was bad mouthing his brother and the battle is brutal, after he loss he started to bad mouth him too, about how he is not his brother and someone will beat him into submission. Hops’ pokemon tried to make him better it helps but deep down he is doubting his abilities now, at night in his tents he thought over his battle with his rival and they are powerful and smart, he still can't wrap the thought of not being the champion of the galar region but he has no idea what he will do for the rest of his fight, he made plans to do when he became champion but now he might not be champion.

One day he is walking around training with his pokemon when a huge thunderstorm came, the weather said it was going to pass but it didn’t listen so he is running through the heavy rain, then he stopped to see a small farm at a distance, he turn to the house and run to it, the closer he come to the property, he can see a barn and what looks like a stables, and the house is large and old fashion, he reached the house purch and rang the braze door knocker shaped like a bell being held by corviknight.

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

He held himself trying to warm himself from his wet and cold clothes, the door open and there is a middle age woman, who opened the door, long red hair, overalls and working boots “oh my”

“Sorry, i’m a trainer and is was wondering, mind if i can stay here until the rain is gone” asked hops, the woman smiled

“Of course, come in, come in” the boy walked in, the interior is old fashioned and a bit messy “come with me, let me got you some new clothes, a something hot too” the woman lead the boy to the living room, where there is a fireplace lit up and a blanket “take the blanket, let me get you some new clothes”

“Thank you” he said, hops wrapped himself with the blanket there and sat on a wooden chair near the firepit, he look around the living room and it's filled with photos on the walls with different kind of pokemon, kick knacks and more photos on the fire mantel. He look at the corner and see a small pokemon bed looking brand new and ready to use “okay have some tea and some biscuits” she said

“Thanks you, I’m hops” he said

“Mary, i own this nursery” said mary walking to the couch.

“Oh, so you are looking after a pokemon now?”

“Yes, a trainer going to bring his pokemon tomorrow to be bred, and i brought a new bed for the pokemon eggs” said mary, hops drank the tea and biscuits “stay for the night, i looks like the rain will continue all night, i have spare clothes from my dad for you to wear”

“Thank you so much” he said, his body is also starting to get sleepy too. He wants to stay up more, like usual but his body is getting more and more tired. “Do you have a spare room? I don’t mind paying for the night” said hops looking at the woman.

“I don’t mind, you can help me with the pokemon tomorrow, just by doing some chores” she asked

Hops yawned and mary lead the boy to a guest room, with a single bed, dresser and wardrobe, mary gave him a change of clothes and PJ, he chance to the pajamas and he climb into the bed, the bed has a electric blanket inside and a aroma helping him sleep, He close his eyes and started to sleep.

=====================================================================================

Hops body is straining he can feel it his bones and muscles ache and his movements restricted, he finally open his eyes and he is not in the room he was in but an entirely different room, but it not a room its the barn, hay all over the floor and bailes behind him he look out and see he is naked too, his legs folded up and tied with ropes. Hops is scoured he has no idea what going one but he can already tell it’s that lady from earlier “gotta get out of this” he told himself he struggled against the ropes, but the ropes burn his skin and rubbed against his bones.

“Looks whos awake” hops looked up at see mary in overalls and boots “you woke up early the client is not here yet”

“WHAT IS THIS?! THIS ISN'T HOW YOU TREAT ANYONE??!” shouted hops, trying to lunge forwards to mary but the ropes pulled him back.

“kid , my line of work is pokemon breeding, and humans…..well human male make the greatest breeders” she said leaning on the stable door.

“So what you gonna make from female pokemon have her way with me?”

“No,. some male pokemon, you see the tea I gave you mutants and change your body physically, gave you a womb and the ability to give birth to pokemon and i was looking for a someone to give birth to a pokemon of someone very important and you are just the one i need, i was going to call in a few favors but luckily for the rain and you” mary smiled a turned away from the boy looking at her phone as it pings “he’s here” then she walked away.  
Hops struggled faster and faster, and trying to push aside the facts mary throw at him, him being pregnant with pokemon, why? Why would anyone want that? Are humans better broodmares for pokemon? and how is hops perfect?

“....and i know you you wanted someone for your charizard would love and you too, yes he is young but i know he would be perfect as your pokemon mount……..” mary then walked to hops and looked over at him “and this is the boy i was telling you about”

Hops closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see the person who paid Mary, “....hops?....” hops open his eyes to see his brother, the champion of galar leon, staring at him in shock.

Hops smiled and wasted no time “BROTHER HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!!” hop smiled then disappear when leon eyes then change, turning mad, his body language change to a relax poster “b-brother” leon started laughing “l-leon what wrong h-help me” then leon stop and look at him with no emotion whatsoever to him.

“Help you, please” he said. Hop is now scared. What is his brother doing? And the question popped up then and there ‘ is he the client?’ “do you really think i will help you, I paid this lady for a pokemon bitch and here you are, a bitch?”

“Why? Why are you doing this?” he quivered “why?”

“I hated you since you were born, i thought about hurting or even killing you, then when i became champion, you said you wanted that title too, i hated it” leon open the door and walked in and kneeled down to him “I endorse you because of mum, and you tried to copy me” he shot out his arm and grab his neck “you copied my techniques, you copy my moves, telling everyone you the champion brother hoping that means something, it doesn't” he tighten his grip “now your going to be a bitch for my pokemon, I might even tell the other gym leaders about you being a bitch, their high hops for you gone” and then he let go of his brother neck and walked out and pulled out a pokeball and let out his charizard.

The lizard looked at hops confused “don’t worry big guy, he’s going to be okay, take good care of him” then the champion and the breeder left hops alone with the pokemon.

“Charizard please don't do this' ' said hops but he didn’t listen, the pokemon grabbed onto the boy and pulled him close and charizard moved him on his back and leaned down and stuck his tongue down hops mouth. 

Hop moaned out loud trying to move away from the pokemon he once knew, the pokemon saliva tingles his mouth and then the pokemon pulled his tongue out and showed hop his long cock, coming out of the slit and the pokemon groin and looked down at the human asshole and pointed his dick on the human ass.

“Please don’t….” hops is on the verge of crying feel the pokemon dick on him, he can feel his body tightening up at the touch “you have to stop my body can’t take it, i can’t take it in” the pokemon listen and move back and lift hop hips up close to his face and with no understanding the human anatomy and plunge his tongue deep into the human ass, The pokemon snout almost engulfed hops body. Hops moaned out loud as the pokemon tongue thrust in, out and around the boy inside, poking everywhere inside him.

Hops is unsure what he is feeling, the charizard he knows since he was very little, is fucking him. The pokemon shout covered his cock that started to harden at the hot breath and drool of the pokemon, he felt embarrassed about it, he getting aroused by charizard, he dick leaking precum and covered in saliva and the only stimulation is the bumps on the roof his the other mouth and its pointed teeth and fangs, lightly grazing his skin and dick. “No stop, it's too much……...i can’t...i can’t h-handle it” then he felt it, the charizard tongue poke at something unfamiliar inside him, an unfamiliar feeling that he knows what it is.

His womb.

“Is that?............” and the pokemon retreated his tongue out of the human asshole and dropped him on the floor “AH?!.........please charizard you don’t have to listen to him, please cut these ropes and help me get out of here” the pokemon ignored the words of his trainer's little brother. The pokemon move a bit away from the human and used it erected dick to aim for the human ass, hops look down to see him ready to fuck the small human, he can even feel the tip touching the rim, the pokemon honry and ready to fuck “i know this is what leon wanted but please don’t”

Charizard gave an audible growl and purred as if he was saying ‘I wanted this, I want offspring’ and he thrust his hips and pushed his cock into the human, the cock, starting from thin to thick in one motion. Hops screamed out loud at the shear pain, he body is not fit to take a dick that size, even a pokemon cock, hop eyes rolled up from pain, his limbs tried to move and push the pokemon off him but the rope limited his movement and also he came too, spraying over his lower half and some landed on the pokemon scales. The pokemon didn’t move since spotting the human collapse when he penetrated him, the charizard lowered his head close to the human head and gave gentle coo’s and purr’s at him, comforting him.

A door open and close and the charizard looks up to see his trainer “oh you penetrate him, good, i’ll be leaving you, until the day after tomorrow, breed my brother really good you hear and take your time with him, the other want to use him too” said leon smiling at his pokemon “and you…….” leon look down at his intoxicated brother “don’t die and give me good babies” and the champion left the two alone, and charizard continued, he pulled out a little and move back in, he repeated his shallow thrust to the human charizard thought he hurt him but after hearing pants and and moans. Charizard love the human he is inside of, his cock fits him and when he moves, hop tightens around him.

“Please………..no ………...more” said hop, his own cock hardened again from the thrusting.

Charizard gave another low growl and pulled almost all the way out and went back in and charizard lower his body on top of hops and planted his claws on the ground and thrusted his hip into hops, fucking him harder and faster, almost at his climax, the pokemon panting too, is almost fire hot breath filled the barn, th fire on his tail, burning brighter and bigger, his wing extended out in the air and with one pull he pushed right back in, but into the womb, the tip of his monster dick poking the cervix, he let out his cum, flooding the boy womb. Letting out an angry roar, the fire on his tail burst out and the wings spread out high.

Hops on the other hand, the feeling of being filled is not what he expected, the pokemon cum is filling the womb he just got and expected to have babies with his brother charizard, not right to him and cumming to being filled is also not right with him too. As the pokemon moves up and inspects the human, hops stomach is bulging out filled with cum.

Charizard pulled out of hop and let what cum not in the womb, spilled out of the human and he used his claws and cut the bind on the human. Hops arms and leg the spread out on their own and then stop working, being tied for so long and the sex, hop has no energy to move or do anything. Charizard picked up hops and charizard positioned them so he is sitting on the wall and hop on top of him, as charizard held on to the boys as he plunged himself back inside, hop gave a small welp and let the pokemon have his way with his body. Charizard thrusted up into the boy, already plunged into the womb as he cradles the boy.

The rest of the day and next day, became a blur to hop, charizard used him hard and fast or soft and slow, filling the boy with so much seed the flame pokemon poured into the boy he is sure hop is pregnant. Charizard looked after his mate making sure he eats and drinks and licking him clean. Hop on the other hand he felt like he is treated like he is a pokemon, the food he’s been forced to eat was pokemon pellets and berries, he felt degraded when charizard licks like clean and the two night they slept together after charizard breed him, he stayed inside pulling out when he is wake not hop. One time charizard skull fucked hops as punishment when hops tried to escape from his grasp on the first night.

On the final day, Leon came to the nursery first thing and retrieved his pokemon and he went to the barn and saw his brother laying on the floor facing away from him, “hey brother how are you, did charizard look after you well? Are you filled with babies yet?” said leon, hop didn’t say anything or even move “are you even alive?”

“I am” said hop, in a grave monotone voice

“Then……” leon open the door and walked in and to his brother and kicked him over to look at him, as hop look at him with anger, leon kneeled down and smiled “............tell me how is everything?” leon eyes almost glowed an almost evil aura, telling his brother he has no empathy or consideration to his brother.

“He used me……...USED ME!!” he shouted trying to sit up “HE HAD SEX WITH ME SO MANY TIMES, I COULDEN’T MOVE MOST OF THE TIME, HALF OF THE TIME HE BEEN CODDLEING ME LIKE I’M HIS MATE AND YOU….you……….” he trailed off and his eyes welling up and almost at the verge of crying, he hung his head “............you let let it all happen, mum trusted you to look after me, does she even know where i am”  
“No, don’t worry i’ll take care of everything” Leon stood up and walked out on his little brother.

Leon turn to mary “how long until you tell me he knocked up” said leon

“At the most, a week or more and if he is pregnant it will be about 6 month until he can give birth, if you want i can also get him ready for another one of your pokemon, you haxorus, rhyperior, or maybe your dragapult” said mary hoping he say’s yes.

“Depending you what my the babies when their born, okay” mary nodded “i know piers is looking for his Obstagoon and raihan for his flygon or his goodra I forgot which one, i’ll tell them”  
“Thank you very much, champion leon” then the champion left.

About a week and half later mary confirmed to leon hop is pregnant, hops was scared, scared that he was raped, bred, and now pregnant. Week turned to months and his stomach grew, his breast filling up with milk and , and when leon visited mary gave leon the news that hop has three eggs, leon is happy about it, but hop know this will be hard for him, he tried to run again, which got him in chain up.

6 months pass and hop is in labour, leon was called the minute mary find out and she is helping him “come one, push” hop is on his back one a soft mattress, hop sweating and panting and in pain, his leg spread apart, exposing his ass, trying to push out the eggs “push, one one come out the others will be easier”

“I can’t, i can’t” said hop, giving a half hearted push.

“Yes you can, your fully dilated”

“Can you cut it out” the two turn to the champion, look at them with charizard behind him, looking worried for the safety of his mate.

“Cutting could damage the eggs, is a last resort” said mary, then she turn to hop helping him. Hop pushed again, feeling the hard egg going down him almost reaching the asshole “I can see it, one more push” hop took a deep breath and pushed again, the egg crowning, stretching him open trying to get out “there it is come on” hop pushed again and the the eggs is born, stretching him wide open and slipping out on to the woman “good, the other two will come out more smoothly now” mary put the egg on a egg incubator, and more it away and bring the other. Time pass and hop birth the second one as is came out sideways needing mary help as she pushed her fingers in in ass to move the egg so it would come out and the third one came out more smoothly like water.

Later Hops is left in the barn, resting his body with charizard licking him clean and coddling him as mary and leon take the eggs to the house in the dining room they put the incubators on the table “so that went well and the eggs look healthy and none looks misshapen or cracked and the patterns are clean and bright….” said mary looking closely at the eggs

“And does that mean he is a good bitch” said leon, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall

“Not just good, he’s the greatest and people are going to pay a lot for their pokemon to breed him, as if that alright to you” said Mary, leon smiled and looked at the eggs.

“I told mum he missed the passed gym battle to train alone, now I'm going to tell her he is now working here, a good cover story?” he said

Mary smiled, agreeing with him.

Days passed and the eggs hatched, three boys and one of them is a shiny.

Hop mum, believed he is working with a pokemon breeder and is loving it, leon announced his pokemon children and everyone is in awe at them and hops their mother is alone in the barns being worked like a slave waiting for the next pokemon to fill him up.


End file.
